


How to Waste a Sunday

by Megane



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bonding, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Vent Piece, Video & Computer Games, writing warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Bartz is the defintion of "Jack-of-all trades, master of none", even when it comes to video games. But, the joy isn't just learning a new skill, it's in getting his perfectionist roommate to join him on the fun.





	How to Waste a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> [ [ For those curious about what happened to Alpha to the Omega.](http://listography.com/Megane_/news/about_alpha_to_the_omega) ]
> 
> Firion is younger than Bartz– did you know that? Canonically anyway, but if you count it by release year, then Firion is two years older than Bartz. Enjoy that math problem.

Firion leaned against the back of Bartz’s chair. The brunet startled, but he didn’t look away from the screen. Firion knit his brows together in confusion. Bartz’s avatar crashed into a jagged set piece, and Bartz himself drew up his controller to his face, curling up into himself tightly before throwing himself back against the chair.

        “Dammit!”

        “What’re you playing?”

        “Shi—” Bartz spun around at the voice, hammering down on the pause button instinctually before looking up at his roommate. “Oh god, I didn’t know you were there.”

        “You jumped earlier.” Firion tilted his head to the other side.

        “Honestly, I just thought something fell on me, and I was just going to have to deal with it.”

        Bartz turned around and Firion moved his hand. He grabbed the curly baby hairs at the nape of Bartz’s neck and tugged gently. “You didn’t answer my question.”

        “Geometry Dash,” Bartz said quickly, leaning himself more into tug than he needed to.

        “What’s that?”

        “It’s hard as shit is what it is,” Bartz mumbled. He sat himself up straighter as soon as he felt Firion’s fingers relax against him. “And this… Goddamn, Zidane.”

        FIrion smirked and moved to rest his elbows on Bartz’s shoulders. “Cursing up a storm today.”

        “You don’t understand–!” Bartz started. He quieted a second later and smirked to himself. He turned his head to the right slowly and stared up at Firion with a cunning look. “That’s right. You don’t understand… You like games, right?”

        “… Yeah. I mean, it depends.”

        Bartz smiled, leaning back towards Firion. “You like puzzle games and reflex testers, right?” He held up the controller.

        “…… Yeah?”

        “Well, this has all of that and music. Fi, you like music, right?”

        “You’re the creepiest guy I know, Bartz, but alright. I’ll play.”

Firion reached his left hand over Bartz’s shoulder and set the item in his hand down onto the brunet’s desk. With his right hand, he took the controller. As he did, Bartz said,

        “It’s easy. Here’s a basic run down of the controls.”

Bartz explained the controls, which were pretty simple to break down, and then he began explaining certain technicals of the game like how to load up custom levels, what each selection screen meant, the difficulty levels, and so on. Firion hummed and rested his chin on the crown of Bartz’s head. Bartz stared at the monitor with a fox smile set on his face. His eyes were hooded, and his hands were clasped together in front of his body. His knuckles touched against the curve of the keyboard.

Firion eventually found a level to start on with Normal difficulty. The creator was tideace, and the pair easily figured out who that was. “I’m surprised I’m finding the usual suspects today,” Bartz said evenly. “Usually, they’re buried under clone levels and everything.” Firion only hummed in reply. He rolled his thumb over the A button before finally pressing down on it.

The level had a pretty introduction with soft calypso music, and somehow, it seemed fitting of the energetic blond. Actually… thinking on it, he and Bartz knew a lot of blonds, didn’t they? And they were all mostly guys. Huh— The coloured square block crashed against the side of rectangular obstacle.

        Bartz smiled with a flash of teeth. “You should really pay attention.”

        “Sorry, got caught up thinking about something.”

        “Uh-huh~”

Firion rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter if Bartz believed him or not, but he figured it was better to just keep his thoughts focused on the game. The next ten attempts were him making silly mistakes and, at one point, getting surprised when the level flipped around the other way. Another twelve deaths later, Firion jammed his thumb down onto the pause button and checked his progress. 33% — God, how much more to their level was there. He moved his right hand against his face. Most of his fingers fanned out over his mouth, but his index finger draped over the bridge of his nose. He sighed heavily, and he felt Bartz laughing under him.

        “You know, you could just give up~”

        “Shut it, Bartz. I think I got it.”

        “Aah—” Bartz draped a hand over his chest delicately. “You’re gonna hurt my feelings talking like that.”

        “Save it for the stage,” Firion mumbled.

He unpaused the game and almost immediately died.

And then he died eight. more. times. Firion tapped his teeth together and drew in a long breath. Bartz laughed again.

        “This level is dumb; I’m picking something else.”

        “Didn’t know you were the type to give up.”

        “Hush, Bartz.”

        “Yeah, yeah~”

Firion picked one of the more standard levels; it was made by someone with a username neither of them recognised. Bartz watched for a little bit as Firion tried his testing attempts but soon wiggled under the other male. “Back up. Need to feed.” Firion snorted but raised the controller. Bartz turned the office chair slightly and hopped out. Firion caught the open side under the arm rest with his knee, stopping the chair from spinning as he plopped himself into the seat. In spite of how smooth the action was, it still caused him to die. Firion placed the controller over his face and leaned his head back.

It was okay. He was just new… He’d get it eventually… That’s what he told himself.

That’s what he repeated over the next two hours. Bartz had turned and was watching him through most of it. He had to put his phone back on silent when Firion handed him over the controller. Strangely, Firion was proficient at the levels with the two buzzsaws on the top and bottom of the screen. He was the worst on levels that used the zig zag arrow and the flip around mechanic. Bartz himself was pretty alright at most of it, which– to his disappointment– didn’t impress Firion at all.

        “Getting food. You do this one,” Bartz said as he handed over the controller.

        “Mm…” Firion took it; his eyes never once leaving the monitor. “I think I’ve got this one—also, bring my sandwich out of the fridge.”

        “Uh-hu— Wait, which one?”

        “Big one.” With that, Firion started the level over.

        “Yeah, yeah~”

Bartz walked out of the office room. He stretched himself as he walked; his arms went up high over his head and he rose himself up onto the balls of his feet. When he came down, he looked to his right, caught sight of their wall clock and—

        “Holy shit,” he laughed. “It’s 6:15? We should probably start making dinner.”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little harder. He couldn’t believe they had been playing for seven hours. He came around the corner and reached out for the fridge door handle. A fat stacked sandwich hastily tucked into the remainder of its paper wrapping sat on the top shelf. Bartz’s milkshake was on the shelf underneath it. He stared at it and crinkled his nose. He wondered if it would be… worth it…

“Shit!” he heard down the hall. The sudden outburst made him laugh, breaking him out of his reverie. He let go of the door, holding it open with his hip as he took the milkshake and the sandwich out. He stepped away from the door and let it swing itself closed as he headed back towards the office. Well, they would need to take a break soon and get something real to eat, but with the way Firion was absorbed into the game, Bartz didn’t think it would be as easy as it sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Firion's sandwich made me hungry. In case you're wondering, it's a foot long Veggie Delight with extra mushrooms, jalapeño, and spicy mustard. Well, it's more like a five incher now— more math!


End file.
